


RDJ (art)

by tripperfunster



Category: Avengers 2012, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portrait done in pencil crayon, all in little tiny circles.  Millions and millions of them.<br/>I just love RDJ's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RDJ (art)




End file.
